For example, a metal diaphragm having a thin film shape is used in a broad field of technologies in the form of, such as a diaphragm pump as a device for pumping a fluid, a diaphragm valve as a control device for controlling flow of fluid, a diaphragm sensor as a detection device and a brake diaphragm as a braking device for transferring a braking force (cf. Patent Document 1, for example).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-239769
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-219996
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-265784
Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H11-34870